


Rin Gets Fucked, Yukio Enjoys It Very Much

by itscoolbabe



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Biting, Bottom Okumura Rin, Demon Okumura Yukio, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Queen Okumura Rin, Top Okumura Yukio, Twincest, Wet & Messy, and thats cowardice, aslo we need more bottom rin??? like he's a total bottom, here's rin taking it up the ass and thoroughly enjoying it, okay so i hate myself, you guys just choose to ignore that cause he has demon powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscoolbabe/pseuds/itscoolbabe
Summary: On one hot summer Rin's body temperature skyrockets, and stays looking like a blushing bride for anyone passing by to see. Shiemi is worried and Bon's just mad they were late meanwhile Izumo knows better and Renzo really wants a girlfriend. But the only one true person who's (hot and) bothered by Rin is his brother, Yukio.Shura calls for some demon assistance and that's how Mephesto ends up locking Yukio and Rin in a room during summer and they well... fuck.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 289





	Rin Gets Fucked, Yukio Enjoys It Very Much

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, we die like shiro

"You know Rin, I don't think it's a good idea for you to wear so much clothes." Shiemi was looking over at the demos, a worried furrow in her brows. It's been really hot lately ever since summer started and she was worried about her friend. "Maybe you should put on some shorts? That way you won't feel as hot?" She sounded hopeful as she held up a pair of dark blue shorts.

Rin turned to look from where he was digging for his cardigan in his drawers, it was a quick glance before he went back to looking. "No thanks." He was sweating and his hair was sticking to the nape of his neck and around his face.

Stopping his search the demon pulled out a hair clip from the pocket of his light sweats and clipped his bangs back. Clicking his tongue as his hands rested on his waist, looking at his clothes drawers like they were doing something wrong. Sighing he looked over to his brother's side of the room.

"If you just cut your hair you wouldn't have to pull it back all the time, ya'know," Shiemi was still sitting on Rin's bed, her shorts a little tight on her as the pink tank top she was wearing almost covered said shorts. "Plus, it's getting too long, don't cut it soon and you'll end up looking like a girl."

The blonde giggled, the natural flush on her cheeks brighter because of the heat, Rin hummed as he walked over to his brothers made bed. Picking up a maroon-colored cardigan, it was thin and soft to the touch. Looking over to see if Shiemi was looking Rin quickly slipped off his long sleeve and tank top, taking advantage of how she was talking to her familiar. Slipping the smooth fabric over his slightly damn skin made him shiver.

By the time Shiemi looked up at Rin he was still facing his brother's bed, his back to her. She hadn't known when he changed but appreciated the fact that he did so without her noticing.

The cardigan was hanging off of his form, the blonde could tell from the way that it went passed his bottom, slipping down and showing a ring of his nape. It wasn't his.

"Say, isn't that Yuki's?" Her voice was light as she spoke to the Rin, finger inquisitive as it rested on her lips.

Turning around Shiemi finally noticed that Rin wasn't wearing anything underneath it. Exposing his collar bone and most of his shoulders. How was it even still on?

Rin nodded, "yeah, but he isn't using it right now. So he won't mind." He looked at her with slightly unfocused eyes, bleary and looking feverish.

Kuro stood from where he was resting on Rin's pillow. " _You okay Rin?_ " He hopped off the bed and made his way over to the teen, rubbing himself against his leg.

"Mmn, yeah, m'kay," then did Shiemi noticed just how flushed Rin looked. "How about we start heading out? Don't want to be late now do we?" His smile was still warm, if not weaker, less of that aggressive brightness and more of a gentle shine.

Standing up with a hop the blonde nodded, looking at Kuro with worry, "alright Rin, we'll head out, but if you staring feeling unwell you tell me right away?! Alright?!" She pointed a finger at the navy haired boy who smiled and nodded.

"Now, let's get going! I'm pretty sure we're late and I don't want to keep the others waiting any longer!" Shiemi was trying to be the same amount of exited Rin would've been, hoping it would be contagious.

Hopping on the desk and over to Rin, Kuro settles to just riding on Rin's shoulder. Wrapping himself around the exposed skin so that the teen wouldn't get sunburned.

The walk to the park they were going at was pretty quiet, Shiemi doing most of the talking while Rin nodded and hummed. His eyes were still hazy and unfocused. Kuro and her exchanging worried glances, Rin was never this quiet and tamed. Unused energy always keeping him on his feet and just his general attitude was a lot more mellowed out than usual.

Rin almost ran into lamp posts a few too many times so Shiemi started to hold onto his wrist, dragging him to the other side whenever one showed up.

" _Rin? You okay? You're not looking so hot there,_ " Kuro picked up his head to look at Rin's face a little better.

Blue hazy eyes turned to look at him, a soft smile on his lips. "Hmm? Yeah, don't worry about me buddy. . . I'm alright." The sound of Shiemi's bag the only thing between them.

"Oh! That's right, I almost forgot!" She stopped walking, rustling through her bag before she pulled out two small umbrellas. "These carry around sun umbrellas, I don't know what the difference is? Guess they're a lot more dome-like—but here!" She shoves the blue one onto Rin, "this one's for you!"

Like in a trance Rin opened the umbrella and continued walking.

Something was off.

* * *

They were late. Shiemi and Rin were late. It's no surprise really, Rin wasn't the most punctual person ever and Shiemi was far too gullible and then there was Kuro. All of the students were getting restless, Nekomura staying back in the dorms claiming it was too hot for his body to handle being outside of the cool room.

Bon was muttering angrily while Renzo tried to calm him down, Yukio sighed. Shura was off to the convenience store nearby to by some beer, he could feel a vein about to pop on his forehead. 

Then came the hurried sound of feet against cement, two pairs to be exact. It was Shiemi dragging a Rin who looked like he was seconds from falling asleep.

"We're sorry!!" Shiemi looked ready to cry, Kuro keeping pace with Rin and keeping an eye on him. Bon wasted no time walking over to the blonde and demon.

A look of rage and murder etched into his face. "What the hell's wrong with you Okumura?! Why do you look so flushed for?! What were you and Moriyama doing?!" Shiemi blushed where she was holding Bon back. She spurted, cheeks on fire.

"N... nothing! We weren't doing anything! Rin was just looking for something to change into, plus he seems to be unwell," her flush had gone down as she turned to look at the demon with concern.

Yukio hurried over to see what was going on, it was then did he notice that his older brother was wearing his cardigan. It looked bigger on him than when he wore it. Their difference in builds obvious as the thin material sagged off of Rin.

His cheeks were flushed and his blue eyes were unfocused and hazy, he looked like when they were children. Fever high in his body as the summer heat made it worse, Yukio had thought that the fevers would leave once his demon powers awakened. Guess not.

"Excuse me Suguro but could you please step away from Rin, he's a little sick at the moment," Yukio smiled at his student before pulling him back by his shoulder. "Don't worry Shiemi, I'll be handling Rin from now on." He spoke to the blonde who was busy looking all over Rin's body, trying to find what's wrong.

Shiemi lit up, a look of determination clear on her face. "If he's sick then I'll be able to help!" Summoning her familiar she quickly asked for plant after plant, "is this like a regular thing? Why don't you have medicine for him!?" The blonde looked outraged as she stared up at Yukio.

Making his way over to Rin, Yukio kept calm, a peaceful pace as he approached his twin. "Well, because medicine doesn't really work on Rin and nothing we've ever tried before has worked either." Closed mouth smile directed at Shiemi looking kind as he pried her off his brother.

Immediately Rin's attention switched over to Yukio, going from unfocused eyes to narrowed with comfort. A blissed-out look overtook the shorter twin as his lips spread to a child-like smile, happy and fangs on display. Yukio smiled back, hands coming up to where his clothes were slipping off his brother's shoulders. Why did he think getting that was a good choice? It was a wide collar type of cardigan.

Rin threw himself onto his brother, seemingly unaware of the people around them, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck before jumping up to wrap his legs around Yukio's waist. The brunet simply reacted by wrapping his own arms around Rin, moving his hands to hold him up from his bottom.

"What in all of Earth and hell is going on here?" Shura was coming back from the store, a few bags around her wrists as she approached the demon twins. "What the fuck?"

Izumo walked over to help Shura, an unimpressed look on her face, "I've got no idea, it's too hot to even try to figure out what's going on." Taking a few bags she went to the entrance of the park that was reserved for just them and walked in.

Bon and Renzo doing much the same, Shiemi still looked like she wanted to say anything. Worry was written all over her face. The look on Rin's face made her stop, he looked so calm, his flushed cheeks squished as he pressed his face to Yukio's neck and shoulder. Rin looked so comfortable and content, how was Shiemi supposed to take that away?

Eventually, she too left after everyone else, leaving the twin demons and Shura. Kuro was left with them as well, walking around and through Yukio's legs, eyes on Rin.

Shura was looking between Rin and Yukio, eyebrows furrowed and a bag of beers still at her side. "So, mind telling me what's wrong with the pipsqueak, or am I just supposed to guess and see if I get it anywhere near close to correct?" She looked concerned.

Yukio ignored her in favor of adjusting his grip on his brother, muttering when Rin whined. Settling when Rin's head was hanging a little over his shoulder so that his face was pressed more against his neck and arms holding him up from his thighs.

"Sorry, it's just that I would've dropped Rin." Looking over at Shura, Yukio saw the blaze of anger in her eyes, "oh this? It used to happen all the time before Rin's demonic powers awakened. The first summer after they did it didn't happen so I thought it was okay. Guess not." The exorcist sounded casual about it. Way too causal for Shura's taste.

Shura still wasn't satisfied. "So, what's wrong with him?"

The brunet looked at her, glasses shining in the blazing sun, "well he gets a fever, sleepy and docile. Pudgy like a baby kitten and sticks to me like glue." He looked happy while telling Shura, "the first time it happened we were five and I remembered waking up to Rin wrapped around me, he didn't let go until summer ended."

Fondness overtook the young exorcist's face, sighing Shura walked passed them, "if it's been going on for that long then I guess it isn't a problem." Yukio nodded as he followed her, looking to see if Kuro walked along with them.

Walking into the water park they saw the students splashing around happily. Running around the pool, far away from the water as to not slip. Shiemi saw them walk in and along with Izumo, they made they're way over to the brothers.

"Is Rin alright?" Izumo walked behind Yukio to look at Rin, mouth in a pout as she watched Shiemi talk, "if you need anything just tell me, I'd love to help you out!" Shiemi's soft voice was bright and sweet.

Izumo stared at the sleeping demon, curious eyes as they swept over Rin's peaceful face. Pudgy flushed cheeks and the hints of fangs poking out from his closed mouth. "He looks cute when he sleeps like this." It was out before she knew it.

"Oh? Rin? Yeah, doesn't he? Sometimes I forget he's supposed to be the older one when he sleeps like that." Yukio's laughter was light as he switched arms, his left under Rin and the right coming over to run his fingers through Rin's hair.

The movement from Yukio's right shoulder which Rin was resting one made him whine. Izumo flushed high on her cheeks, walking away just to splash into the pool. Shiemi giggled and ran after her. Renzo walked over to them with curiousness, stopping behind Yukio and just looked at him.

"Kamiki was right, Okumura does look cute," his face dropped, "if only he was a girl, I'd totally date him," Yukio turned to look at Renzo, smile dead and eyes closed.

"Only problem is that he wouldn't date you," walking away, the brunet headed to one of the rooms in the building of the water park. Space small but air conditioner on and going strong, the room was cool and the futon in the middle of the room was big enough for three people. A couch on one side of the room and windows closed with blinds opened, on the left side of the room the door to the bathroom was opened. It was a nice room.

Walking over to the couch Yukio sat down, Rin may be light but it was still hard carrying a teenager around. He just nuzzled closer to his brother's shoulder, Yukio had adjusted him so that Rin was now sitting on his lap, in the cold room Rin's warm body felt nice. Nice enough to put Yukio to sleep, arms gently wrapped around his brother's body.

Yukio woke up to the sound of his name being called, blinking his eyes he noticed that it was Mephisto, he jumped a little at how close he was to his face.

"Just like what I thought," Shura was leaning against the door from, "if not a little unusual that is."

The fire hair colored women clicked her tongue, "what is it Mephisto? I can't read your mind, speak up."

The demon lord stood up straight, away from Yukio, cheeky grin on his face, "shame don't you think? Anyways, what I meant was that it's usual for a male demon to latch onto another male demon as a mate. Especially brothers." Mephisto's eyes stayed glued to Rin's sleeping head. "My best guess is that it started off as him trying to get comfort from the person closest to him. In this instance, it was his twin brother, as he grew older his feelings changed and because technically you're both demons a bond was formed because the feelings are now mutual. How peculiar indeed."

Tipping his hat Mephisto walked out of the room, one last glance and a smile sent to Yukio before walking out. Shura just stood there, critical eyes on the twins, "there's that I guess, the rooms soundproof. Have fun."

Yukio sat there stunned, he had half the mind to rip his hands away from where they were around Rin. All this time he had thought that he was keeping it under wraps pretty well, if not perfectly. No one has ever thought of him as something other than a smart boy who focused on his studies, no time for girls. And then some demon comes in and says what he's kept locked up in his heart for the longest time out loud like nothing! Everything was spiraling out of control inside his head, there was no way the feelings were mutual, he's seen the way Rin gets flustered around Shiemi how—how he used to get flustered.

Impossible. No, it was impossible. When he found out that he and Rin would be living alone in their own dorm room he almost yelled out in joy. When he saw the way Rin looked at Shiemi he felt his heart break into two. That's why he didn't go into his feverish trance the summer after his demonic powers awoke. He was in love with someone else but why now? 

" _A bond was formed because the feelings are now mutual_."

Those words kept ringing through this head, bouncing off the walls and giving him hope. Moving his arms back to Rin's body, Yukio settled his hands on his brother's lower back, pressing down on the spot gently. Massaging him up and down his spine for a while until moving to his sides and just running his hands up and down them. Feeling how the thin smooth materiel of the cardigan glided over Rin's skin. Yukio brought his mouth to Rin's left shoulder, keeping it closed as he pressed into it and closed his eyes, _savor as much as you can now._

"Yukio, it's okay," the voice startled him, opening his eyes he saw that he had started licking Rin's shoulder, drool making the maroon cardigan deeper in color. Rin's hand had come up to hold Yukio's neck in place. "Keep going, I don't mind."

Rin sounded so soft, his voice small and raspy from being freshly woken. No! He couldn't! But when Yukio tried to pull away Rin's strong grip kept him in place. "Rin! Stop it! Let me go!" Rin wouldn't.

"I said it was alright, please keep going," Yukio didn't know what to, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he could feel his fangs pressing against it, Rin's shoulder was exposed and shining with saliva. "It's okay Yukio, I want it t0o, want you so bad. I've wanted you for some time now, so please take me." Rin sounded aroused. His breath hot against Yukio's ear, licking it and nibbling the top of it was enough for the brunet to act.

Lunging for Rin's shoulder, Yukio started to lick at it, long tongue moving from one side to another. Shifting to lick up his neck and down to his collar bone, the little moans Rin was letting made Yukio hard in his pants. Going back to his shoulder the younger twin bit down hard, tightening his grip around Rin's waist when the demon went rigid and screamed. Moan after moan, louder and louder the deeper he pushed his fangs in, the more he sucked the more Rin withered on his lap.

"Pluh... please... Yukio! Please!" Pulling back Yukio finally got to see Rin's face. Cheeks flushed and eyes hazy with want, tears in the corner of them, and his mouth open, tongue hanging out as he drooled.

Yukio clicked his tongue, bringing his hands up to where the cardigan was showing off all of Rin's skin from shoulder to shoulder. Putting it back in place from one side, leaving the left side exposed. "You looked like such a slut when I saw you, Shiemi dragging you along while you looked dazed out of your mind." Yukio shook his head as he took hold of Rin's hips and started grinding both their erections together. "How did you think I felt? Hmm? My big brother looking like a tramp out in plain daylight?" The brunet lifted Rin so that his ass was on his dick, grinding up into it.

Rin whined, "'m sorry! M'sorry!" The older twin was crying, "di... didn' me... mean it like that!"

He looked so good like that, face flushed red and drool dripping from his mouth, tears staining his face and top slipping off his shoulders. The sweat pants Rin was wearing were thin, Yukio could feel Rin's ass like there wasn't anything between their skin. No underwear.

"I'm sure you didn't," Yukio let go of Rin's hips and let him grind them back against his dick, going up to unbutton the cardigan. "But the way she looked at you left me a little bit angry, you're my brother, you're only mine and no one else's. I don't like sharing with other people." One by one the buttons were being undone. The piece of clothing falling to the ground at Yukio's feet where he kicked it away. "I almost lost control when I saw you, almost ripped off Suguro's arm when he was got close to you. I felt my dick twitch in my pants at the sight of you."

Rin moaned when he felt Yukio's cock grow in between his clothed ass cheeks, the things the brown-haired boy was saying were filthy. Things that would never leave his mouth, but his brother tasted so good. One of his hands came to a nipple, it was a licorice red. Enticing against Rin's light skin, some places flushed, the top of his shoulders and neck were pink and he just knew that his dick was too. Yukio started to grind the nipple with his thumb, loving the jolt that passed through Rin's body. Slipping his glasses off and setting them beside him he leaned down to take the other nipple into his mouth.

Licking around it and sucking, gentle and slow, letting his tongue smooth over it. Loving how Rin's hands flew up to his hair and buried themselves in it, tightening his grip around random strands. It just spurred him on more, groaning around the nipple and grinning when Rin moaned and pushed his cock further between his cheeks. Bitting the red nipple before sucking on it hard, a gasp left Rin's mouth along with a small sob, more sobs left Rin's mouth as Yukio kept sucking on his chest. Letting go of his hair Rin started petting it, running shaky fingers through straight brown hair, soft to the touch, and the only thing keeping him grounded as the thumb grinding his left nipple was replaced by a hot mouth. The other nipple was red and shiny with spit, the cool air of the room hitting it before a thumb started to grind it. Another gasp left his mouth. Rin was going insane, the hand Yukio wasn't using slithered down to Rin's ass.

The same treatment was given to the nipple before Yukio let go with a pop, Rin was crying, panting as sweat was growing all over his body. "Yu... Yukio, please!" Rin wrapped his arms around his twin's neck. "Please!" He cried a little harder when Yukio spread his clothed cheeks and shoved them harder on his own dick. Both of their pants still on.

"What? What do you want Rin? You've gotta be more specific than that!" Yukio shoved Rin against his dick hard, fresh tears falling from his eyes. "I bet you want my cock shoved up deep inside your whore ass, want it so deep it makes your stomach bulge out until I've got you sobbing on my cock, hanging on to me for dear life as I make you ride me while you've had your third orgasm and counting. And I'll just watch you while you go insane, watch you milk yourself on my dick." Rin was nodding, eyes unfocused.

Quickly Yukio ripped off Rin's sweats, not caring if they're ruined. He almost whined when Rin got off his lap and turned around but stopped when he saw how the other teen went towards the bed. It was then that Yukio noticed how wet Rin's thighs were, how wet his own lap was, it smelled heady and sweet. _Slick_. His sex-driven mind proved. Yukio almost short-circuited when Rin crawled the rest of the way to the futon, his ass cheeks spreading, leaving his slick pouring hole on display. Pink, almost red, the sight didn't last long as Rin flipped onto his back. Bringing his knees up and spreading his legs, showing off his lovely rosy cock and hole in one go.

A growl ripped itself out of Yukio's chest. "Yukio... come and... and fuck me, please? Want you to fuck me dead," Rin reached his hands to his ass cheeks and spread them, moaning when the slick dropped out of his hole, "rip me open on your cock, please? Want you to knock me up!" It was all that needed to be said for Yukio to stand from his seat on the couch and rip his shirt open, slip his boxers and pants off in one go. Feeling proud when Rin moaned as his eyes landed on his cock.

Strangely enough, his vision was clear but he didn't have the time to dwell on it as he kneeled in front of Rin. Grabbing the back of his knees and pulling him up so that Rin's shoulders were the only thing on the futon and his knees were on Yukio's shoulders. Without warning Yukio dove right into Rin's ass, long tongue licking all of Rin's ass, tasting the slick on his tongue. Moaning on the warm heady taste, holding tight onto the demon's hips when he started to convulse. Digging his tongue deeper into the rosy hole to chase that sweetness he can only get a hint of, moaning when the slick comes gushing straight onto his waiting tongue. Rin's tail coming to wrap around one of Yukio's arms, the brunet's much the same with Rin's leg.

Yukio chanced a glance at his brother, tongue still shoved deep inside the demon's ass, Rin's eyes had rolled into the back of his head as his mouth hung open, drool slipping down the sides of his mouth. Little sounds would leave his mouth as his arms and hands twitched at Rin's side, rendered useless from pleasure. Cum covered his stomach from where he orgasmed who knew how many times. Sucking hard Yukio was satisfied at the moan that left his older brother's throat and the hard twitch Rin's shoulder gave. 

Pulling his tongue Yukio also had the very much beautiful pleasure of witnessing his brother's whole body convulse and tremble. "Rin," the younger twin rubbed his rock hard dick in between Rin's wet cheeks, trying to slick it up, "you still there?" All he got in return was a week hum as the demon's head swayed from side to side. "I'm gonna rail you now, okay?" Yukio's tail let go just as he lined his dick up. 

With one hard thrust Rin came again, tail turning taunt and letting go. Not once did Yukio give mercy. Hitting Rin right against his prostate over and over, enjoying the way Rin's cock twitched as it tried to cum again, stomach protruding from where Yukio's cock reached. Bending over the older twin Yukio kissed his brother, one tongue a lot more eager, shacky arms coming up to wrap themselves around Yukio's sweat-slick neck. 

"Wan' me... want me to fuck you... to fuck you harder?!" Yukio punctuated the question with and extremely hard thrust that made Rin scream instead of letting those lovely fucked out noise. He didn't wait for an answer as he increased his pace and strength. Sucking and biting marks into his older brother's neck area and chest. Hissing at the feeling of nails against his back. 

"Y... Yukio... come... please... please cum!" Rin was finally talking, words broken, and just sobs. "Knock me up... wanna have your babies...cum... cum!"

And cum Yukio did, shoving himself into the deepest part of Rin as he let his load out, groaning at the feeling of the hole clenching around him on more time. So much came out, filling Rin's stomach up a little. The twins just kissed slowly as Rin faded off into unconsciousness. 

Yukio stayed like that, plugging up Rin as he used the discarded cardigan to clean both Rin and himself up before adjusting them so they could lay down on the couch. That way they spent the rest of the day sleeping and recovering their energy. 

* * *

"Damn, what do you think those two are doing that taking them so long?" Renzo was floating into the pool as Bon just pushed him along. The taller boy just huffed. 

"I honestly don't think we want to know," Izumo was nodding as she sat at the pool's edge, throwing her juice box away before hopping in. 

"I know Miss. Shura said it wasn't anything important," the blonde swam towards the boys, "she looked like she was seconds away from having a headache. I'm worried about them." Shiemi dipped down into the pool just below her nose, a small frown in her eyebrows when the doors to the private rooms opened, making the ExWires turn their heads to look. 

There stood the Okumura twins, Yukio dressed in his exorcist long coat, no shirt underneath apparent from the lack of a white-collar, Rin, on the other hand, was dressed differently. His maroon cardigan gone and replaced with a white button-up, one that was too big, almost... like the... cardigan. A flush high on Rin's cheeks, not like before, his eyes focused and looking away.

He had a hand resting on one side of his neck, his shirt loosened enough to see the skin marred with bruises and bites, looking deep and like they had been pressed into his skin with the intention of them never disappearing. He was standing a little weird like it hurt putting pressure on his hips.

Renzo was the first one to figure out, his mouth dropping and cheeks turning pink as he looked in between the two siblings. Soon followed Bon whose face lit up like stop sign, sputtering before dunking himself underwater, Izumo's reddened face come up like a pressure valve rising before she turned around and huffed. Shiemi was the last to figure out, it too Rin moving closer to Yukio in embarrassment and the brunette wrapping an around and Rin's waist. Burying his nose into his hair, it made Shiemi turn the color of a ripe tomato.

Rin's blush was brighter as he turning his head into his younger brother's shoulder, feeling the load of cum shot into his ass earlier start to ooze out little by little. 

Oh, he's for sure going have those babies.

**Author's Note:**

> it should be noted that i havent read the manga and that i know how yukio treats rin like shit which btw what the fuck dude? but anyways. in this fic yukio loves rin very much and i feel like writing a comfort piece where they talk about their feelings because i know rin can be emotionally mature. 
> 
> anyways i hope u enjoyed this, see yall in hell. 
> 
> besitos babes!
> 
> p.s—sleep enough to get through the day (at least!) eat enough food and drink water, stay healthy cuties (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)


End file.
